


【龄龙】一点明月窥人

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 3





	【龄龙】一点明月窥人

有次张九南一时兴起问王九龙，你这么招恨老大不打你吗。王九龙窝在沙发里悠悠地说，他只用说的就能把我说到下跪认错吧，还是心服口服那种。

张九南想了想说也是，你这么怂。

王九龙当时没反应过来，之后琢磨过味儿来在心里缓缓打出两个问号，非常不满，什么叫你这么怂，难道不该怂吗，要是家暴没有一方认怂还叫家暴吗，那该叫武装斗争，质量守恒懂不懂。

不过谁不懂都不重要，反正王九龙自己领悟得彻底。

最近情绪不好，环境和阶段改变，心态就容易不稳定，虽然是真实地向上走，还是难以游刃有余，青春年少，遇见问题做不到自我沉淀，异常焦虑。

张九龄看出来他时不时心不在焉的，说有事儿你可不许瞒着我。王九龙知道师哥总是回护着，可这会儿偏偏觉得，把负面情绪带给爱的人，不是对的，每回都自己忍下来。

问了两次张九龄也不再问了，只是有个晚上把人抱在怀里好声好气安慰了半天，说不管有什么问题都会和他一起面对的。

王九龙答应得特别好，爱意浓厚，偏执的劲儿也上来，觉得师哥这么有责任感，那自己更不要因为小事儿给师哥添堵，挑了放假的第一天，张九龄回家，王九龙把九南招家来，叫了外卖喝了通宵。

本来就是带着倾诉的欲望，还没开始上头就聊进主题，讲自己因为网络声音和各种评论，因为光环因为业绩，因为各种招架不住的事儿影响心情，说到最后俩人抱头痛哭，要是有第三个人肯定以为是喝了假酒。

快三点的时候王九龙就要晕了，最后的意识就是从桌子边儿踉踉跄跄到沙发上，躺沙发上看张九南去卫生间吐，这人一个小时以前就开始说胡话，非要背定场诗，根本不管自己在说什么。

张九龄以为是长时间的相处才有了感情，但偶然从别人口中听到王九龙说的情感基础是：我为他着迷。

深觉快乐。

这个“别人”也是张九南，由于说过的话从来都没有从别处起过水花儿，虚假现象让王九龙以为张九南是个说话不走心可以闲聊天儿的人，殊不知是师哥都默默地听了，大大小小的在行动上有所反应。

不过张九南完全没有告状的意思，只是打电话给张九龄报备了一下他的搭档最近心情不好，喝了通宵有大半的时间都在担心和师哥相关的各种问题，怕自己做不好，做得好，各种废物问题鬼打墙。

听到张九龄耳朵里就完全是另一个意思，自己开导了快一个月的小朋友和别人喝到吐都不愿跟自己透露半句，还都和自己有关，当场心态崩坏，气性上来脾气也克制不住，给小孩发微信说今晚回，让他不要乱跑。

回来的时候王九龙正在自己那天晚上昏睡的沙发上看电视，看见师哥回来像一只快乐的萨摩迎接主人回家，絮絮叨叨地追着师哥问自己刚知道的小小理论，“你知道酒喝多了会抗麻吗。”

“你喝酒了？”张九龄问他。

“啊前天和张九南喝的，他酒量不行啊不如我不如我。”说完有些心虚，给师哥拿了浴巾过来就跑了。

张九龄笑了笑不理他，见他开心也没一回来就发脾气，洗完澡找不着人，一看躲在卧室里发微信，走过去叫他，“楠楠。”

王九龙没听见，张九龄抽过来他手机，打眼儿就看见他正在给张九南发短信，问他那天聊了什么，跟套话似的，张九南一连串儿的，“不是说了吗忘了断片儿了不记得。”

“你觉得他应该记得什么。”看着屏幕往上划聊天记录，头也没抬地发问。

“没有，我俩喝多了聊了一堆八卦，可能不太好，我就问问。”

“不太好啊。”张九龄平静地重复了一遍。

“……”

“你最近有什么不高兴的事儿吗。”张九龄不叫人小名儿的时候，要不就是在公共场合，要不就是家长形象又要立起来。

“没有。”王九龙难得利落。

  
脾气暴躁的人根本没有心止如水这么一说，张九龄忍了几次还是没压住火儿，几乎是咬牙切齿地问，“我有没有说过不许骗我。”

王九龙像被吓到了，睫毛轻轻颤抖，有些畏惧不安地伸出手想拉他，刚碰到手腕还没有握住，张九龄就抬手不给他任何肢体接触的机会。

没等到解释明显更生气了，看着跟前儿的人，把他的慌张都尽收眼底，“我上次说，你再骗我会怎么样。”

“我没骗你。”

咬定了九南断片儿记不住自己说了什么重点，师哥绝对不会知道自己消极的点在哪儿，说着话神色都添了些坦荡。

张九龄难掩严肃，定定地看着他，“我再问一次，你想好了说。”

很多心颤和恐惧，都只有爱的人能给，王九龙几乎不能喘气儿，心脏跳动指数飙升，屏气凝神地低头坐在床边，张九龄从桌边儿拉了个凳子过来，跟他面对面坐着，话里话外一点儿余地都没有。

“我骗你什么了……”认定现下没有第二个人知道自己的心思，全世界最无辜。

这简直就是生活中的巴别塔时刻。

  
“好。”

张九龄点点头，不再跟他争论，站起身把椅子踢开，劲儿用的有些大，王九龙充满恐惧地看着他开抽屉，那个抽屉里只放了戒尺，可那戒尺上次自己遭了一回罪，看着腻歪，第二天就随着生活垃圾一起扔了，神不知鬼不觉，谁想到它使用程度会这么频繁。

“师哥……”想自首一件小事儿。

张九龄站定不再翻抽屉，像是明白他要说什么，深呼一口气，问他，“你放哪儿了。”

王九龙经不得吓，要哭不哭的样子，小声儿说，“我扔了，我好早之前扔的…”

张九龄深深地看了他一眼，到次卧找来一把竹尺，以前没见过，倒是也精致，寸把来长，抛光打磨的干净，素净的颜色。

家里怎么随手就能找出来这些东西，王九龙眼底汪着一层眼泪，沉默地盯着那个尺子。

“你为什么打我。”小孩固执的劲儿上来，不见棺材不落泪。

“没理由，这理由行吗。”张九龄永远是游刃有余的，在王九龙面前，看着他有些忧愁又不敢抱怨的样子，又补了一句，“我也不愿意说啊，怎么办。”

被戳穿心思，王九龙眼泪极快地两行掉落下来，睫毛挂着泪，低眉垂眼的不愿抬头，不知为何突然有些委屈。

小哭包啊一说就哭，张九龄不管他的纠结情绪，想着心思扳正了再哄就好了。

顺着师哥的劲儿撑在床上，由着张九龄从他身后把裤子解开脱下来，床灯泛黄，更是衬得肤色柔弱干净。

竹尺实在太疼了，第一下就毫不余力的带来威慑力，小孩甚至连羞耻这个词都还没领悟好，就被疼到不会争辩。

“谁惯得你随便扔东西。”

“……”

谁能想他在要用到的时候才发现东西被扔了。

竹质比木质的戒尺疼多了，虽然这种东西也没有人测评，但看着轻巧的东西威力实在不可小觑，挨了二十几下就挨不住，身后油泼般的疼，也是新的工具过于恐怖，心理防线崩溃的极快，受不住了一直抽噎，泪水涟涟地问，“你到底在说什么啊。”

低头摸了摸自己打出来的伤，看小朋友疼地蜷起腿，青紫的道子，强迫症一样整齐的排着，都是皮外伤，更狠厉地抽了几下。

王九龙暗自骂了一句什么酒肉朋友，懊悔不已，觉得自己这顿打挨得实在不值，求饶的话都不会说，怕越描越黑，供出来的东西超出预期。

裸露出来的皮肤透着羞怯，屁股刚刚挨过，肿起来薄薄一层红，左边手肘不知什么时候磕到，像是淤青，看着乍眼。

张九龄给小孩顺了顺后背，示意他放松，不要绷着，小孩这个时候什么都理解不了，师哥手刚触到自己就轻轻颤了颤身子，神经更紧张了。

张九龄把戒尺扔地上，声响吓得小孩又一抖，看不得他这个惊弓之鸟的样子，也怕他趴着难受，拽过一个枕头过来想垫在小腹下面。刚拉着人起身，把枕头放好王九龙就要趴回去，张九龄伸手将人拽住，目光疑惑怎么挨打这么积极。

折腾这么半天裤子早掉到脚踝，又没穿鞋袜，刚刚疼的没注意，现在只堪堪挂在一边儿，赤着两条腿站在面前，春色旖旎，张九龄神色有些玩味地看了两眼，再抬头看小孩的眼睛。

王九龙不堪忍受这种气氛，头都发晕，迷糊不清地害羞，忘了自己在被罚伸手就要抱，张九龄难得狠得下心，略带残忍地拒绝了要搂脖子求安慰的小朋友，要他站好。

“我说完了吗。”

被问话的人显然是极力忍耐着情绪不要落泪，摇了摇头，紧紧攥着衣服下摆，浑身僵硬地看着师哥的意思，用意念坚持才能赤裸着下身站在他跟前儿，面上潮红。

“不高兴为什么不告诉我。”张九龄也起了玩心，看小朋友这么容易害羞，非让他站着答话。

王九龙左手被师哥握住，侧过身用衣袖擦了一下脸，挨了打根本全无再隐瞒的意思，心理战溃不成军，“不想说。”

  
“本来我想不要逼你，慢慢开解也好，谁知道你和张九南聊到断片儿都不愿跟我提一个字。” 

闻言王九龙满脸迷惑，甚是不解地看着师哥，不知道他是怎么获得的信息，也不知道他这是吃醋了吗。

张九龄笑的温柔，让人看不清是什么意思，“现在还这么觉得吗。”

“不……”王九龙赶忙摇头，都因为这个挨打了谁还这么觉得。

和这双眼睛对视时间不能超过十秒钟，张九龄心里默默得出了这个结论，示意他趴在枕头上。

“趴好，我再打几下。”

  
王九龙一时不知道如何讨饶，有些丧气，不愿继续挨打但更是不愿站着，咬着下唇又趴好把屁股贡献出去。

平时用手也还能忍，可现在打在已经红肿不堪的臀上实属酷刑，一下都捱不住，被打的直往下滑，张九龄看着来气，换在臀腿的地方搧了几巴掌，重重着肉，王九龙呜咽一声不敢再继续乱动，生生挨了这几下，忍到最后也根本不拘着规矩，手伸到后面想挡，哭的一塌糊涂。

张九龄轻轻拍了他手一下警告，果然就不敢再伸过来，但是眼泪止不住，在脸上胡乱抹了两把，脸上鼻涕眼泪全蹭手背上，本身爱干净，心里不舒服，委屈得喘不过气儿，还咳嗽起来。

看了他这样子张九龄有些无奈，起身拿纸巾过来，先像是给小猫洗脸似的擦了把脸，又给擤鼻涕，最后拿一张纸把手指手背都给细细擦干净，也不拿走，一团纸就被小孩轻轻握在手里。

“这么大个人了。”还趴这儿挨打也不嫌丢人，张九龄话没忍心说完，只用恨铁不成钢的语气缓缓地责怪了一句。

王九龙被骂了更是羞耻心涌上来，觉得难堪，却不敢怒不敢言，非常识时务地装鸵鸟，把脸别过一边儿不说话。

张九龄也用不着他回应，直接把手掌贴着小孩的屁股上，充满威胁地揉了两把之后，又拍了几下，根本没用力，也不再打，轻轻地揉两团烫手的肉。

王九龙转头看他不打了，压抑的情绪终于舒缓一点儿，心也放回肚子里，趴好乖乖让揉，一动不动，哭过的嗓子软软糯糯的，“师哥……”

“嗯。”

“张九龄……”

“干嘛。”张九龄用上点儿力气，小孩吃痛哼哼唧唧的，说我就是想叫叫你。

张九龄克制着自己不说话，春光一片大好，这件事儿再不说完自己真的就要把持不住。

“不管什么事儿我都最想和你说，但是我怕会影响你……”

“怕什么都要说。”

面对这种不讲理的命令语句，王九龙一点儿不愿意的意思也没有，还觉得爱如雷霆，世界都明晃晃的，也是玄妙。

张九龄心思快要走偏，稳了气息凑过去跟他的小朋友说，“不用怕，你的任何事儿我都想知道。”

这好像是张柔软的网，让人意识到长大成人也很好。  
很多个一瞬，很多个短暂时刻，即使是青天白日的辗转难眠，也都鲜活地安定下来。

张九龄从没有说过小朋友的忧心忡忡是庸人自扰，很多次的小心袒露也不曾让对方觉得这其中有丝毫轻视在，有话直截了当的讲，反而解决的更加透彻。就像是偷着打开了蚌壳，也许不能明明白白地记住这片光，可这些痕迹和当下，永远被浸在珍视里。

“我要吃火锅啊。”没两天儿就又活蹦乱跳的，吵着要吃辣的。

“可我车在张九南那儿。”

“咱俩走着去，吃完让他来接。”王九龙最近提起定场诗小王子就咬牙切齿的。

海光寺这个十字路口儿的红绿灯怕是不太科学，人行道走一半儿绿灯就变红灯，车能走了起步就接力似的往前开，也没有让人的意识。

白天跟着大爷大妈一帮人呼啦啦的就全过去了，现在就两个人，人行道中间有一块儿缓冲带，张九龄也不忙，看快变红灯就想站着等一会儿，王九龙突然拉着他跑起来，在还有一秒变红灯的瞬间到了对面儿。

张九龄跑的急，觉得不安全，气儿不顺，抬腿就踢了小孩一脚，又作势要打人。

“哎，要不还得等……”王九龙嬉皮笑脸地逗师哥，青春气盛干什么都灵气又热情，抱住师哥的胳膊还摸了摸，哄的明明白白，反正也是吓唬人，还是不要生气浪费了夜晚的风。

城市白天纷繁复杂，晚上看着却非常轻柔，两个人在路上溜达，好像有很久都没有这么走一走，路边几家服装店开着，里面的店员在打扫卫生了，卖熟梨糕的小店，也没名字，上次吃是小时候了。

“我可能味觉失灵了。”刚刚吃火锅烫的舌头麻，薄荷糖清凉，什么味道都吃不出来。

“是吗，你过来。”张九龄偏头看他，漫不经心的样子，示意他靠近一点儿。

以为他要说什么私密的话，低头凑过去，刚靠近张九龄就在小孩嘴角蜻蜓点水地亲了一下。

王九龙大眼睛盛满笑意，看着师哥说不出话，半天憋出来一句，“好像也没有失灵……”

“嗯。”

看见熟悉的车打着双闪停在路边儿，张九龄掐灭了指间的烟，岁月如梭，想这世上真的数着时间过每一天的人应该不算太多，回头看过去的时光多数是说，又一年过去了。

希望下次再想的时候啊，也是感叹，和身边的这个人又过了十年，十五年，二十年。


End file.
